Forever Bound
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: "I can't. I just can't," she pushed him away gently. Her emerald green eyes full of such happiness slowly drained away. "You don't know the truth." *IkexOCxMarth, some ZeldaxLink* ::Warning! No lemons! Mild adult themes, however!::
1. They Come

**A/N: Well, I think I might have my obsession with Ike again after playing some SSBB. And now, I had this crazy idea of writing another fanfic but about SSBB and my newly inserted OC and her conflicted troubles. I had a creative way of arranging the Brawl entry test and thought it might be a very well written fanfic, since there will be a love triangle as well. Just a brief overview kinda explaining where this story takes place at first. **

_Summary: "I can't. I just can't. You don't know the real me," she pushed him away gently. Her emerald green eyes full of such happiness slowly drained away. Drips of tears fell from her lifeless face and brought her cold hands to her face. "You don't know the truth."_

* * *

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter 1: They Come**

Years ago, my mother always told me stories about the tragic lives lost in this Brawling Tournament. She told me that anyone around the universe is randomly selected, ranging from ages nine-eighteen and trained to fight against other opponents, newer and older. She also told me she's been fortunate. That the last of my family to be captured into the brawl was my father. She said that her sister, my Aunt, was forced into the brawl as well but she was fortunate to survive it and had an option in leaving; in which, she gladly accepted.

However, that was ten years ago when she told me this story. I'm now sixteen, still in the Princess stage of my homeland, Celestia. I haven't seen my father for those rough ten years still and I know that he either choice to stay or was one of the "causalities" that many Brawlers say nowadays. Now, my mother worries for me, since I'm about the border line age for the brawl.

_If they came,_ she told me one night_, I have no choice but to give you to them. I hope it won't happen because I don't think I could bear to give my only daughter so easily and watch in horror. _

Every day I think about my age and look at those younger than me fighting for their lives for the horrid sake of entertainment for those watching. Then, I picture my own father fighting to the death. How hard that would be and seeing his point of no return after they shut those doors.

I let out a deep sigh and continued to stare that the shimmering metallic blade hanging in the center of my room. The gauntlet was a sleek black grip with diamond carved shapes onto the handle. Following the outline of the blade more intensely, I cut the reddish tint shining from the setting sun piercing onto the metal. Its thick metal straightened from edge to edge and perfectly balanced.

This was the only think my mother got long ago from my father. It was a sign that he was no longer returning in his wake back to our kingdom. So, my mother, weeping for several weeks of his proclaimed death, had it cleaned off and hung up in my room.

Slowly getting up from my king sized bed, I threw back the silk covers and strolled over to the mounted sword on well-polished wood. I ran my smooth hands over the cleanly cut edge and traced it back to the ivory-colored handle.

_Father, how I wish you were here still._ I thought to myself, holding back the silent tears awaiting their entrance onto my face. _For this day especially._

"Areitha, please come down so the maids can fit you for your wedding dress!" my mother hollered from downstairs.

Snapping back from my thoughts, I quickly jolted upright and caught the flying blade before it hit the ground. I took deep breaths and slid the sword neatly onto the wooden holder and called down to my mother at the same volume. "Be right down!"

I continued to take slow breaths down the white marble staircase. The last thing I wanted to do was to worry my mother with the painful memories of father. For I knew, she was still mourning but never in public, as of now.

"My, my! Did you style your hair?" my mother gasped in amazement, staring at my honey blond curls pinned up in the back and a light layer of blond fell onto my shoulders; perfectly straight. She ran over to me and spun me around gently to observe my 'artwork.'

"Roslyn, you've raised quite a fairy lady," one of the maids smiled brightly towards both of us while the other maid was busy pulling out the puffed wedding dress from the walk-in closet.

My mother put one hand on my bare shoulder and smiled genuinely to her. "Yes. She has made me very proud to be such a mother to a very blessed daughter of mine. And on a side note, I think the wedding dress color is very suiting for her, as well as Sir Adrian. I believe we chose the best color for her lovely features, don't you agree Areitha?"

A shimmering dress was pulled out of the closet right on cue. The color was that of a minty green, barely able to make out the green since there was much white added to it. The chest part of the dress was all strapless and covered with all diamonds of various sizes. Towards the bottom, there was a V-like cut, separating the two sparkled layers away from the base layer that held a dark shade of the mint green.

My mother was right.

The color did suit me, or what it appeared so far before I fit into it.

"Well… it does have a nice touch to it but what if it doesn't appear well with me in it?" I commented, bringing my pastel green eyes onto my mother's blue ones.

It was true. I was getting married in a pre-arranged wedding set by my mother long ago. She decided that since Adrian and I grew up together as childhood friends that we would be excellent soul mates in later life. Why she decided to do it when I became sixteen still befuddles me. I mean, since Adrian and I are both the same age, you would think until we both reached eighteen or at least wait till Adrian was eighteen and with me following up within a month.

Well, I guess part of the reason of doing this so soon is probably because I'm even more vulnerable for one of the Brawl's positions, since I'm sixteen and that there's only two more years left for me, if the Brawlers suddenly decided to take me to their games. And so, my mother probably figures that since Adrian is one of my father's most trusted and skilled knights, she probably sees him as a source of protection for me and therefore, meaning getting married beyond my will.

Although, I've never saw Adrian as a lover. He was more of a friend to me just a close one.

My mother's grip on me brought me back from my sudden daze. "Oh, sweetheart! You will look magnificent in this dress! On and off," she smiled brightly, walking over to the long dress and handed it to me. "Now, you go and try this on for me to see if we need extra adjustments or not for it. You realize that this wedding is coming rather quickly, in four days to be exact."

I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at my mother's outburst and frantic voice. "I understand fully, mother. I think you might be too excited for the wedding," I spoke between my short laughs and strolled up to my room, feeling the satin off the dress brush up against my thighs.

Once I shut the door behind me, I trailed over silently to the long oval mirror before me and placed the dress hovering over my body. I turned my head, side to side, looking at how this dress would look on different angles and views.

After observing a few times, I tried to slip in the satin green dress and tie the silk lacing behind it. Although, tying behind is much harder with just one person doing it and more importantly, the one in the dress but I managed it by tying one last bow onto the white lace.

"Hmm… wow… mother was right. It does suit me. Very much, indeed," I gasped in surprise at how the length of the dress and color seemed to all compliment my features: milky complexion, pastel green eyes, lengthy honey blond with a tint of chestnut brown. It all seemed to just blend in with myself.

A loud feminine scream rung through my ears, enough to pull me from my daze once more. I whipped myself around to the source of the noise, with my dress fanning alongside me like a waterfall. That familiar scream made my heart sink.

Without any doubts, I ran beside the door of my room but stole a glance at my father's sword still hanging in its hold. Something was telling me I was going to need that and not sure why. Almost as if the blade was calling me, warning me about future danger present in my future alone.

With a long sigh, I raced over to the blade and quickly took it down from the wooden holder. I shifted up some of the length of the wedding dress, just enough to reveal the garter beneath it. _For now_, I told myself as I slipped the blade in between it, _which will just have to work for now. _

"Please! You cannot take her! She is my only daughter!" I heard as I open the door cautiously and bent down onto my knees, not too low since my sword could pierce through me at any given moment of one accident. "Please! My sister and husband have been forced to go there but just not my daughter! I've lost too much already!"

_Take her? Take who? Me? Who were the people claiming to take me? _

One gentleman, from the three knights present, cleared his throat and spoke with a stern voice. "Madam, by our lord's wishes, he has selected your daughter as one of his humble participants in our new Brawl this year. She will be one of five that are selected for this year's tournament and will be trained by one of our different masters, who have been in the Brawl for a while. Without further ado, I will need you to bring your daughter to us, since we have others to pick up today."

I peered up my face along the white metal railing along the second floor and ducked down in fear.

_They are the knights of Brawl. But… mother said they wouldn't come for me! She said I'd be safe but now… they've come! _I ran my hands through my bangs frantically, trying to think of a plan to resort to. _Why could they want me? I had no special talent to give them! _

"Please! No!" I heard my mother plead once more. "She is just a girl! She has no association to fighting or any type of magic! She is just but a mortal girl! Please, my good knights!"

"Miss," the other knight spoke, placing a slow hand onto his sword's holster, his hazel eyes became a piercing stare as a sheath noise broke the silence. I watched in fear at the brown haired knight holding his sword along his side. "Please hand us the girl or else we will have to induce force."

_So much for trying to find a plan!_ I gritted my teeth as I ran down the stairs. "Stop! Stop! Please! I beg thee to drop their weapons!" I waved frantically while holding the hem of the dress as I finished my fast pace down the flight of stairs. I stood beside my wide-eyed mother and kept my intense glare at the three knights in front of us.

"If you don't mind, who might you be?" the other knight, this time, with black onyx spiked hair questioned while the brown knight put his sword back into the holster slowly.

I took a couple of quick and shallow breaths as I was about to be taken from my home. My life, I realized, would never be the same from here on out. I kept my fear choked back from my words when I spoke, trying to sound as casual and strong as possible. "I will go with you, as I am the girl your Lord has called upon, Princess Areitha. However, in return, I expect that my mother and all my citizens are left unharmed in the process."

The first knight to speak whispered something to the brown haired knight and nodded slowly. The brown haired knight walked over to me and, without a reaction, flipped up my dress to reveal my father's sword from under. "This," he clicked his tongue with a smirk as he took the sword and twirled it, "Cannot come along with us," he tossed the sword onto the ground, a good few meters away from us.

I pushed my dress down angrily and brought my face close to this respect-lacking bastard. "You are going to start treating someone like me with more respect, bastard…"

The knight raised a brow and began to laugh, hauling me onto his shoulders and released a short scream from me. "A princess who has foul language? I'm sure this will be an interesting year. Farewell, good lady!" he waved off my mother but a cruel smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Throw her in," the older knight ordered with a snap of his fingers, a jail like cage appeared before the four of us.

"HEY! AH!" I yelled furiously but hushed by the force of hitting the black metal bars. I quickly scurried to my knees and gripped intensely onto the bars, barking viciously to them. "This wasn't what I planned on with regarding respect!" I spat angrily, trying to break free but tumbled back onto the back end of the cage as it began to float off midair.

_What in the world?_

"Eh, Princess, might wanna sleep and take a good ole' rest for this trip. Our next stop is a good seven hours away," the foul knight that hauled me away stared mockingly and sinister at me. No sense of remorse or forgiveness was detected in his eyes or tone of voice. Nothing but cold humor.

Regaining my composure, I gripped my arm to settle the fear swirling around me. "And why is that?"

A cold laugh escaped his mouth as he opened a glimmering portal swirling in greens, purples, and blues. Watching the other knights go in before him, he motioned the cell to come along with him and it did. Then, silenced his laughing and answered before the large portal consumed me.

"Simple. We're going to pick up a sibling of one of our best fighters," he stated simply with a shrug.

I turned to face the last of my homeland before the portal came to devour this peaceful sight. And when I edged closer to the portal, the last word I heard from the cruel knight was only four letters long.

"Mist."


	2. NOTICE!

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this story. I know. But I'm back. I have AP classes this year in high school and things are harder than I expected them to be, quite frankly. So, updates are sluggish and especially since I currently have like 12 stories up and only two of them are finished (one being a one-shot fanfic). Therefore, my updates probably will take place over weekends or Friday (depending on when my marching band contests are, which are coming up quite quickly). **

**Also, not many people pay attention to this story and that's fine. I'll let everyone know this, as this author note will go to EVERY story. I will continue writing all my fanfics to the very end of which I want to end at from 10 chapters to 50 chapters, depending on where my plot was heading to for each. Some will be a lot shorter and others will be quite longer. This one is no exception. I expect this one to be the 30 range and my ROTG in the 50+ area. As for Just Another Year, my plan is somewhere between 25-35 chapters. So, as you can tell, updates will be hard and sluggishly, especially for the goals I've set for myself. I will publish this to every story and this list of my chapters for each of them. **

**My reasoning for writing such a long Author Note is very simple. I want everyone to know that I'm not discontinuing any story but just taking longer, since summer is no longer on my side. I always feel bad when I haven't updated in such a long time and wonder when I finally update, will anyone read this anymore? Constantly, that runs in my head and it kinda happened on my popular story "Breaking the Ice." I only had one previous review on it so far and I feel like everyone thinks I'm quitting the story because of not updating within a few weeks. So, this is mandatory for me to communicate with you guys and tell you flat out that all the stories will be continued and ended where they're supposed to. **

**As for how the stories will range in chapters. I'm giving everyone a rough estimate for each about where they will go to:**

**Breaking the Ice: 50+ **

**Forever Bound: 30+**

**Just Another Year: 25-30**

**Let's Play a Love Game: 15**

**Masked Emotions: 30-35**

**Perpetual Bounds: 40-50**

**The Forbidden Past: 15**

**The Siblings of Hell: 20**

**Unravel: 25-30**

**Waxing Crescent: 70+**

**So if you literally add up my estimations, it rounds out to about a combined total of 345 chapters for all these stories together. Therefore, you have to give me a little slack here because that's A LOT of chapters for one girl to write with AP homework every night, marching band, and other activities involving my family. **

**My updating schedule I won't bother posting because I'm kinda of scattered about. Whenever I'm in the mood for a certain story, that's usually the one updated that day. **

**So, until I update again, I hope you all understand. :)**

**~~~Alley Hitachiin**


End file.
